The present invention relates to epoxy ejection guns and more particularly to such a gun in which pressure may be precisely controlled.
Increasingly, epoxy adhesives and other two-component bonding or embedment systems are being utilized in the construction trades. The components are typically packaged in dispensing tubes such as those used for caulking compounds. In order to effectively utilize these substances, it is necessary to provide a tool which effects simultaneous ejection of the two components from their respective dispensing tubes. Heretofore, most such commercially available epoxy ejection guns were pneumatically or hand operated which limited their general utility and were not well controlled in terms of modulating or limiting the pressure which could be applied to the dispensing tubes.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel two-component dispensing system; the provision of such apparatus which can precisely control dispensing pressure; the provision of such apparatus which will dispense two components in matched or ratioed quantities; the provision of such apparatus which can be operated from an electric power source; the provision of such apparatus which can utilize a standard electric drill for motive power; the provision of such apparatus which is easily loaded; the provision of such apparatus which is easily operated; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.